1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bisamidoxime compound, a process for preparing the same and a fluorine-containing elastomer composition comprising the same, and more particularly a novel bisamidoxime compound, a process for. preparing the same and a fluorine-containing elastomer composition comprising a fluorine-containing elastomer having cyano group as cross-linkable groups and the bisamidoxime compound as a vulcanizing agent.
2. Related Art
JP-A-59-109546 discloses a fluorine-containing elastomer composition comprising a terpolymer of tetrafluoroethyleneperfluoro(methyl vinyl ether)-perfluoro unsaturated nitrile compound represented by the following general formula: EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CF[OCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3)]nO(CF.sub.2)mCN
where n is an integer of 1 to 2 and m is an integer of 1 to 4, and a bis(aminophenyl) compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein A is an aikylidene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a perfluoroalkylidene group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, SO.sub.2, O, CO or a carbon-carbon bond of directly bonding two benzene rings, and X and Y are hydroxyl groups or amino groups, as a curing agent. However, the vulcanization products resulting from vulcanization of such a fluorine-containing elastomer composition have no satisfactory compression set.
The present inventors proposed a bisamidrazone compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR3## as a novel vulcanizing agent capable of giving a vulcanization product having a satisfactory compression set when used as a vulcanizing agent for the fluorine-containing elastomer having cyano groups as cross-linkable groups (Japanese Patent Application No. 282943/1994). The proposed bisamidrazone compound can give a vulcanization product having a satisfactory compression set when used as a vulcanizing agent for the fluorine-containing elastomer having cyano groups as cross-linkable groups, but has a higher reactivity to the cyano groups as cross-linkable groups and sometimes generates scorching, depending on kneading temperature, shearing force, etc. when the composition is kneaded by two roll mills, etc. prior to the vulcanization.